Story Events Data Dump (temporary)
Soon after triumphing over the last battle, all the rats in Ratropolis gathered around city hall and praised you. "Hail the great leader! Long live Ratropolis!" Ratropolis is now a stronghold, a safe-heaven for all rats against rat-threats. There is not much more you need to do in the city. Now it's a good idea to take a vacation and retire like a legendary hero.*Withdraw End the reign and end the game.!Rule You can continue the game.2\Locked Not yet available \ Cry of WidowsA 3"Boss, the families of those killed in battle cry out in sorrow and demand just payment as well as burial rites" Rats clinging to the bodies of the war casualties fill the streets in front of the Town Hall. "Their demands are accepted by many, but we're currently short on funds. What should we do?@have my condolences \Remove 1 Card.\Trites? They should be paying death taxes! \+(A) Gold.\dpthem a proper burial \+ 1 Leader Level.\ \Lose half your Gold.\2The Scout's DemandpA 8 1 [ ] *The Scouting Squad did not return at the expected time that day. We could only learn of the reasons late into the night. "A savage group of weasels near the city! I was barely able to save my life by running uhI mean, perform retrograde advance due to my excellent tactical insight. The sole surviving scout, who seemed too clean to have fought courageously against weasels, cautiously made a proposal. "As I've delivered such critical information to you, I think I deserve a just reward. A promotion to some important post, perhaps?Xhave the people decide on that \(A)% chance for +1 Adviser.\2`this coward! \ATK +(A) for all Military Units currently deployed.\You shall be one of my closest advisers \+1 Adviser.\ \Lose half your Gold.\ The Scout's DemandA 8 2 ? -The Scouting Squad did not return at the expected time that day. We could only learn of the reasons late into the night. "A savage group of weasels near the city! I was barely able to save my life by running uhI mean, perform retrograde advance due to my excellent tactical insight. The sole surviving scout, who seemed too clean to have fought courageously against weasels, cautiously made a proposal. "As I've delivered such critical information to you, I think I deserve a just reward. A promotion to some important post, perhaps?Uhave the people decide on that \(A)% Chance: +1 Adviser.\2va divine miracle \+1 Adviser.\ \+(A) The cost of all Skill Cards.\ Lsorry, I didn't quite catch that \+ (A) Gold.\dThe Scout's DemandlA 8 3 [ ] -The Scouting Squad did not return at the expected time that day. We could only learn of the reasons late into the night. "A savage group of weasels near the city! I was barely able to save my life by running uhI mean, perform retrograde advance due to my excellent tactical insight. The sole surviving scout, who seemed too clean to have fought courageously against weasels, cautiously made a proposal. "As I've delivered such critical information to you, I think I deserve a just reward. A promotion to some important post, perhaps?me more about this "retrograde advance \+1 Adviser.\ \ATK -(A) for all Military Cards you have.\`this coward! \ATK +(A) for all Military Units currently deployed.\Lsorry, I didn't quite catch that \+ (A) Gold.\d A Rat in DebtqA 9 1 [ ] pIt was during a leisurely walk on a day off - something that was getting rarer and rarer, I must add - that you came across the scene of a rat beating up another rat in broad daylight. "This bastard owes an incredible amount of money to me - if it was like the old days it wouldn't have stopped with just a beating! "Pleasemy mothershe's very ill.>both \+(A) Gold. Remove 1 card.\dhis debt instead \+1 Adviser\ \Lose half your Gold.\ A New OrderA 9 3 ! , 10 1 [ ] After hearing rumors of the Scout's demands, a group of the most powerful rats in town came by for a visit. "Pack Leader, us competent rats are fundamentally different from the lowly rodents. Give us and our families positions as well for all posterityrall rats were created equal! \Re-draw Time -2s.\ \-(A) Tax.\such fierce patriotism! \+1 Adviser.\ \+(A) The cost of all Economy Cards.\ A Central ArmysA 10 3 [ ...] While overlooking the training of the militia, the Bureaucrat came and offered some advice. "Pack Leader, would it not be more efficient to create some sort of.centralized army, instead of this rag tag militia with their own private weapons?"Zarmy of my ownsounds great! \Upgrade selected Military Card.\7fine as it is \+(A) Gold.\, The VisionA 10 2 [ ] , 11 3 [ ...] ......? It seems like a dream. You see a giant tree. A booming voice rings in your head: "Awake, O' hero! Your fate awaits rthe leader of all micekind? \+1 Leader Level.\ \Get Rebel Card.\Ja silly dream \Leader Ability cooldown -(A)s.\ The Soldiers' DemandvA 11 2 [ !] "Look, we've heard that you locked up the Scout for merely seeking a promotion. That's nonsense!" A group of soldiers who were on friendly terms with the Scout approached you in anger. "We will go on strike until you make just reparations for the injustice inflicted on the Scout!"mthis Gold and be sated \+(A) Bounty.\ \Lose half your Gold.\do you get the reparations? Go away! \ATK +(A) for all Military Units currently deployed.\ \Get Rebel Card.\ Holy Fuel 9 2 [ !] , 11 1 [ ] "Dear Leader, oh the rat-inity!" The Bureaucrat runs up to you in a hurry. "A group of idiotic heretics have been caught cutting off pieces of the World Tree to use as firewood!" "This cannot go unpunished! Using the World Tree as fuel, how scandalous!"pSacrilege! \+1 Leader Level.\ \+(A) The cost of all Building Cards.\ Jcomes first \Get random Epic Building Card.\The TriumphA 12 2 [ ] , 13 1 [ ? !] {"After the glorious victory over the weasels, the city was full of joy and laughter as every rat sang and praised your name. During yet another parade through the streets, the Bureaucrat quietly approached and whispered in your ears "At this moment, you are the sole unopposed hero of the city. Perhaps use this chance to deal with the groups that are jealous of you"{I only carry out the will of the people \+(A) Ratizen.\ \Re-draw Time +3s.\try to do them a favor \+(A) Adviser.\ \Lose half your Gold.\The TriumphA 13 2 [ , !] , 14 1 [ !] {"After the glorious victory over the weasels, the city was full of joy and laughter as every rat sang and praised your name. During yet another parade through the streets, the Bureaucrat quietly approached and whispered in your ears "At this moment, you are the sole unopposed hero of the city. Perhaps use this chance to deal with the groups that are jealous of you"`have their uses \+(A) Tax.\ \Re-draw Time +3s.\try to do them a favor \+(A) Adviser.\ \Lose half your Gold.\The TriumphA 14 2 [ ] , 15 2 [ ] {"After the glorious victory over the weasels, the city was full of joy and laughter as every rat sang and praised your name. During yet another parade through the streets, the Bureaucrat quietly approached and whispered in your ears "At this moment, you are the sole unopposed hero of the city. Perhaps use this chance to deal with the groups that are jealous of you"`have their uses \+(A) Tax.\ \Re-draw Time +3s.\gthem out of the city! \+(A) Gold.\ \Lose all Advisers.\The TriumphA 15 1 ? , 16 1 [ ] {"After the glorious victory over the weasels, the city was full of joy and laughter as every rat sang and praised your name. During yet another parade through the streets, the Bureaucrat quietly approached and whispered in your ears "At this moment, you are the sole unopposed hero of the city. Perhaps use this chance to deal with the groups that are jealous of you"yWorld Tree will punish the sinners \+(A) Leader Level.\ \+2 Rebel Cards.\gthem out of the city! \+(A) Gold.\ \Lose all Advisers.\The TriumphA 16 2 ! , 17 1 [ !] {"After the glorious victory over the weasels, the city was full of joy and laughter as every rat sang and praised your name. During yet another parade through the streets, the Bureaucrat quietly approached and whispered in your ears "At this moment, you are the sole unopposed hero of the city. Perhaps use this chance to deal with the groups that are jealous of you"yWorld Tree will punish the sinners \+(A) Leader Level.\ \+2 Rebel Cards.\]me prepare a list \+(A) Bounty.\ \-5 Tax.\ The TriumphA 17 2 [ ] , 12 1 [ ] {"After the glorious victory over the weasels, the city was full of joy and laughter as every rat sang and praised your name. During yet another parade through the streets, the Bureaucrat quietly approached and whispered in your ears "At this moment, you are the sole unopposed hero of the city. Perhaps use this chance to deal with the groups that are jealous of you"{I only carry out the will of the people \+(A) Ratizen.\ \Re-draw Time +3s.\]me prepare a list \+(A) Bounty.\ \-5 Tax.\ Civic DemandsA 18 1 , , 23 1 , The rats of guilds gathered outside your house and began to make sounds. Their representatives demanded several conditions. "This city was built by the common ordinary folk like us, not you or your advisers!"?open a parliament \Upgrade 1 Card.\Onot anymore! \Transform 1 Card to Legendary Card.\ Civic DemandsA 18 2 [ ] , 19 2 [ ] The rats of guilds gathered outside your house and began to make sounds. Their representatives demanded several conditions. "This city was built by the common ordinary folk like us, not you or your advisers!"you want to be a lab-rat-tification? \Get 1 of 3 Skill Cards(Lv2).\ \Ratizen -(A).\Onot anymore! \Transform 1 Card to Legendary Card.\ Chosen OneA 19 1 [ ] , 20 1 [ ] You can feel the fear and respect nowadays when you take a walk through the city. Where ever you go, there is only silence, and awkward glances. On one of such days, on your usual evening stroll, a suspicious little rodent dashed passed the guards, then knelt before you. "Pack Leader! You have raised this city from ashes to prosperity! Please accept this humble gift!" He gives you.Ecrown of gold, laced with jewels \+(A) Tax.\ Ulaurel fashioned from leaves of the World Tree \+1 Adviser.\ Chosen OneA 20 2 [ , !] , 21 2 [ , !] You can feel the fear and respect nowadays when you take a walk through the city. Where ever you go, there is only silence, and awkward glances. On one of such days, on your usual evening stroll, a suspicious little rodent dashed passed the guards, then knelt before you. "Pack Leader! You have raised this city from ashes to prosperity! Please accept this humble gift!" He gives you.Ecrown of gold, laced with jewels \+(A) Tax.\ Zscepter carved from a branch of the World Tree \+1 Leader Level.\A Strange EncounterA 21 1 [ ] , 22 1 [ ] eYou were touring the latest construction going on in the city, when you felt conflicted by the sight of the once-beautiful forest covered with industrial waste. That's when an old rat suddenly appeared, waving his cane and ranting like mad. "You have sinned against Mother Nature, and you have caused her great harm! Cease now or face mystical wrath!"+Guards! \+(A) Gold.\,vwill cease at once! \Enemy Wave Time +(A)s.\ \You can't expand anymore.\ A Strange EncounterA 22 2 [ ] , 23 2 [ ] eYou were touring the latest construction going on in the city, when you felt conflicted by the sight of the once-beautiful forest covered with industrial waste. That's when an old rat suddenly appeared, waving his cane and ranting like mad. "You have sinned against Mother Nature, and you have caused her great harm! Cease now or face mystical wrath!"Zsacrifice worth for progress \+1 Random Legendary Building Card.\vwill cease at once! \Enemy Wave Time +(A)s.\ \You can't expand anymore.\ Rules of RatsA 24 1 [ ] , 28 1 [ ] \Elite Volunteer Army \+(A) Ratizen.\XConstruction Standards \Get 1 of 3 Building Cards(Lv2).\ A New RoleA 24 2 , , 25 2 , Q"I should've listened the whole lot" Those were your only thoughts as the ratizens kicked you out. Citizens have chosen a new leader, and you are now serving as a bureaucrat in recognition of your contributions so far. One day though, they came to visit you again, asking for your advice. Apparently something big was comingmust conscript everyone \+(A) Random Military Cards.\ \Leader Ability unavailable.\xmust propagandize harder \+(A) Card Draw.\ \Leader Ability unavailable.\ Council of OligarchsA 25 1 [ ! !] , 26 2 [ ] Rats who doubted your ability have long since been quietly calmed. The city was ruled by the Senate - a small group of the most powerful rats in Ratropolis. The common rabble may have been forgotten, but we knew, we remembered - the desperation when the original Ratropolis fell. It was that memory that kept all of you strong. The meeting that day started off like any other, but the reports from the scouts changed that pretty quickly. A massive force was threatening to destroy the city. What shall we do?Hin new technologies! \+(A) Skill Advisers.\Ibetter generals! \+(A) Military Advisers.\!! CoronationA 26 1 [ ] , 27 1 [ ] The crown sits in front of your eyes. It all ends when you place it on your head. Escaping from the destruction of Ratroplis and restarting civilization was not an easy journey. But through all that, the cherished traditions and memories of the greatness that once was persevered; and as you live, it will continue to live on. But the world was still a dangerous place. Something was coming, you could feel it. It is time for the King to live up to his duty.;the taxes for duty \+(A) Tax.\}an inspiring speech to the rats \The Max HP of all Military Units currently deployed is doubled.\""All Hail!A 27 2 [ ] , 28 1 ! !] "There are rumors that every rats in the streets salute you. Oh great dear leader, is this true?" Now even the Bureaucrat salutes you when he sees you. Of course, that rumor is true. They must salute you. You are the one and only, the great and powerful leader of Ratropolis. Oh, and apparently there's additional rumors of a massive force assembling outside the city - how should you get around to tackling that in a way that's fun?asure I'll think of something later \Leader Ability cooldown -(A)s.\RIsn't there something more fun? \Re-draw Time -(A)s.\##Be FaithfulA 28 2 [ !] , 29 2 [ !] Before you knew it, everyone professed to the faith of Mother Nature and the World Tree. The filthy factories that profaned and polluted what was divine were justly shut down. Superstitions and heresies, left over from the old Ratropolis, were also eradicated. Clearly, all evidence of a miracle by the World Tree. They say that powerful enemies come toward our gates - what shall we pray for today?Qus to live long and prosper \Enemy Wave Time +(A)s.\dus from damnation \(A) Random cards in your possession are upgraded.\